Une histoire de crème fraîche
by Yami Sheina
Summary: mais que se passe t il lorsqu’une bombe de crème fraîche entre dans la vie de mes deux pilotes de Gundam préférer.


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : 2X1.

Genre : PWP

Note : ben on avait une bombe de crème fraîche dans le frigo et on partais demain et en moi-même je me suis dit donne la à Heero et Duo y seront quoi en faire et ben c'est parti comme ça

Disclaimer : Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Mais bon, comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter .

Résumer : mais que se passet il lorsqu'une bombe de crème fraîche entre dans la vie de mes deux pilotes de Gundam préférer.

Une histoire de crème fraîche.

Heero :

Ne plus jamais faire les course avec un certain natté de ma connaissance. Il est vraiment insupportable. Enfin, heureusement que demain les autres revenait, je ne serais alors plus obliger de faire les magasins. On devait les rejoindre le lendemain en fin de soirée dans une nouvelle planque made in Quatre pour quelques jours de repos. Jetant un coup d'œil à Duo, je vis qu'il mettait encore quelque chose dans le panier.

- Duo, je te signal que l'on devait juste prendre une bouteille de lait et une bouteille d'eau. Nous n'avons pas besoin de crème fraîche.

- Mais c'est pour la glace.

-Tu ne pourras jamais la finir avant demain.

- on en mangera tout les deux.

- Même si l'on en mangeait tout les deux, elle ne serait pas vide.

- S'il te plait Hee-chan, j'te promet qu'elle sera vide.

- Non Duo.

- Allez, s'te plait.

Soupirant, je fini par accepter. Il faut dire qu'il n'aurait pas arrêté de me supplier ou il l'aurait tout simplement acheté tantôt. Quand il a quelque chose en tête c'est impossible de lui enlever.

Duo :

Heero avait accepté. Tant mieux. Je lui avais promis qu'elle serait vide et je tiendrais ma promesse. A vrai dire, la crème fraîche, ça ne sert pas que pour la glace ou le café. Et même si Heero ne le savais pas, il le découvrirait aujourd'hui. Souriant comme jamais, je suivis mon ami jusqu'à la caisse afin de payer nos achat. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la voiture en direction de la maison. Une fois rentré, Heero se mit à préparer le soupé tandis que je prenais ma douche. Mais j'avais un autre plan en tête, et il fallait que je vérifie que mon ami soit d'accord. Je me préparais donc pour cette ultime vérification. Sortant de la douche, je m'essuyais en vitesse avant d'entourer un essuie autour de ma taille, de prendre le sèche-cheveux d'une main et ma brosse de l'autre. Je criais ensuite :

- Hee-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…

Quelques instant plus tard, j'entendais mon ami arrivé. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Heero quelque peu surpris. Je pris alors ma plus belle tête de chibi avant de lui dire :

- Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Une seconde, deux secondes et … c'est gagné. Il s'avançait vers moi pour me prendre la brosse et le sèche-cheveux avant de me dire :

- pose tes fesses.

Je lui adressais un superbe sourire avant de m'exécuter. Mon plan pouvait commencer puisque mon amant était d'humeur câline. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il prit sa douche tandis que je finissais le repas. Une fois celui-ci pris, l'on s'installa dans e divan avec un bol de glace au chocolat caché sous une montagne de crème fraîche. Lorsque j'eu fini ma glace, je posais le bol sur la table basse avant de dire :

- c'était bon, j'ai plus faim.

Un coup d'œil à Heero et je le sourire. Il fini par dire :

- Tu vois que tu ne l'as pas vidée.

- Oui mais la soirée n'est pas finie il me semble.

Sur ce, je m'avançais lentement vers lui. Heero ne fit rien, il me regarda faire. Lentement, je le fis couché sur le divan, l'embrassant tendrement. Je fut heureux qu'il réponde à mon baisé aussi tendrement que lors de notre première fois. Plus je l'embrassais et plus je l'aimais. Il était devenu mon cœur et je ne pouvais m »éloigné de lui bien longtemps. Je mis fin au baisé afin de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Et sans que je ne parle, il me comprit. Il me fit lentement glisser sous lui avant de se lever et de me prendre dans ses bras afin de m'emmener dans notre chambre. Mais je pris au passage la bombe de crème fraîche, j'avais une promesse à tenir. Une fois arrivé, il me déposa sur le lit avant de prendre place à mes côtés. Je me remis alors sur lui, lui hottant sa chemise. Chaque bouton défait était accompagné d'une douce et tendre caresse. Je voulais que chacune de nos unions soit gravée dans notre mémoire. Je voulais que l'on se souvienne de chaque instant de bonheur partagé au milieu de cette foutue violence. Lorsque sa chemise fut enlevée, il me retira la mienne. Mon pantalon suivis bien vite le même chemin, et il en fit de même pour celui de mon amant. Mais lorsque Heero glissa ses mains sous mon boxer pour me l'enlever, je bloquais son geste avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

- pas si vite Hee-chan, je veux te rendre fou se soir.

Et sans rien me demander, il retira ses mains et me laissa faire ce que je voulais. C'était un ange, mon ange. Il ma laissait toujours faire ce que je voulais lorsque nous n'étions que tout les deux. Et même devant les autres, il me laissait parfois m'installer contre lui à la recherche de tendresse. C'est alors qu'apparu la bombe de crème fraîche. Je souris devant le regard interrogatif de mon amour. Lorsque j'en mis sur ses tétons, il frissonna légèrement avant de me dire :

- Duo, que vas-tu faire ?

Dans un sourire empli d'amour, de désir et espièglerie, je lui répondis simplement :

- te goûter.

Je me mis alors à lécher la crème fraîche avant de malmener ses petits bouts de chairs. Heero se mis à gémir tandis que j'amplifiais les frôlements de nos bassins. Reprenant la bombe, je dessinais diverses arabesques que le torse de mon amour tout en insistant sur son nombril. Je me mis ensuite à lécher cette friandise, appréciant au maximum son goût sucré et les gémissements de mon partenaire. Je sentis bien vite ses mains se perdre dans mon dos à la recherche de ma tresse. Etrangement, Heero adorais jouer avec ma tresse avant de la défaire et de me caresser les cheveux. Je décidais d'abréger une partie des souffrances de mon amant en lui retirant son boxer. Heero compris de pars de geste que je l'autorisais maintenant à me débarrasser du mien. Il ne se fit pas prier et permis ainsi à nos deux érections de se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Emplirant encore notre désir. Je mis le reste de la crème fraîche sur le gland de mon Hee-chan, avant de le prendre en bouche. Il fini part se libérer dans ma bouche dans un cri de pur bonheur. Alors qu'il haletait, je finissais de le préparer. Je viens ensuite prendre possession de ses lèvres en le pénétrant lentement. Lorsque je fus en lui, Heero entoura mes hanches de ses jambes. Je me mis alors à me mouvoir en lui tandis qu'il répétait mon nom telle une douce mélodie d'amour. Lorsque vint le moment de me libérer, j'enfuis mon visage dans le cou de mon âme sœur. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas de voisin, parce que vu la puissance de nos cris, ils auraient porter plainte à coup sur. Tandis que nous reprenions nos souffles perdus, je le marquai comme à chaque fois. Alors que je libérais son intimité afin de me couché à ses côtés, je sentis Heero changer de position afin de me serrer contre lui. Je repris possession de ses lèvres pour un dernier baisé. Mais avant de m'endormir, je vins lui susurrer :

- tu vois, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Elle est vide ta bombe. Ça ne sert pas que pour la glace, c'est comme le Nutela.

- J'aime que tu me fasses découvrir tes goûts de cette façon.

Je lui souris avant de me laisser tendrement bercer par sa respiration et son parfum de pêcher.

Fin

Yami Sheina

Le 29 juillet 2006 de 4 h 41 à 5 h 34.


End file.
